Franco-Thai War
The 'Franco-Thai War '''was a war fought between Franceball and Thailandball over certain clay of French Indochinaball. Buildup to War Long after Siamball lost a ton of clay to Franceball, especially his Lao clay, he became much smaller. Sooner, in 1932, he had a bloodless military coup that led to him changing to a constitutional monarchy. Just a few years before that, he changed his flag. In 1938, Siamball would have a new prime minister, Plaek Phibunsongkhram. During Phibun's premiership, Siamball faced nationalism and Phibun was an admirer of Italyball's fascism. In 1939, Siamball's name changed to Thailandball. During World War II, Franceball got raped by Nazi Germanyball. In 1940, Empire of Japanball also continued their imperialism, invading French Indochinaball and setting up military bases in the colony. Meanwhile in Thailandball, many Thais consider it as a precious opportunity to regain territories lost to Franceball during the reign of King Rama V. Publicity campaigns led by nationalists took place in Bangkokball on 8 October 1940. The Thai government proposed that, if French Indochinaball was lacking protective capability of itself, so they should return those territories to Thailandball. This proposal was strongly rejected by the French. The French mobilized its troops to the border of Thailandball's clay at Aranyaprathetball, so prime minister Plaek Phibunsongkhram regarded it as an act of war. The Campaign While nationalist demonstrations and anti-French rallies were being held in Bangkokball, several border skirmishes erupted along the Mekong frontier. The superior Royal Thai Air Force then conducted daytime bombing runs over military targets in Vientianeball, Phnom Penhball, Sisophonball, and Battambangball with impunity. The French retaliated with their own air attacks, but the damage they caused was less than equal. The activities of the Thai air force, particularly in the field of dive-bombing, was such that Admiral Jean Decoux the governor of French Indochinaball, grudgingly remarked that the Thai planes seemed to have been flown by men with plenty of war experience. On 5 January 1941, following the report of a French attack on the Thai border town of Aranyaprathetball, the Thai army launched an offensive on French Laosball and Cambodiaball. French response was instantaneous, but many units were simply swept along by the better-equipped Thai forces. Soon, Thailandball managed to overrun and rape Laosball, but the French forces in Cambodiaball managed to rally and offer more resistance. At dawn on 16 January 1941, Franceball's forces launched a counterattack onto Thailandball's held clay of Yang Dang Khumball and Phum Preavball, initiating the fiercest battle in the war. However, due to poor coordination, and lack of knowledge against the prepared forces of Thailandball, the operation was stopped, and the French forces had to retreat. With the situation on land not working out for Franceball, Admiral Decoux ordered all available French naval forces into action in the Gulf of Thailandball. What subsequently happened was that Franceball's navy managed to catch a Thai naval detachment by surprise at anchor off Ko Changball, an island. A battle ensued soon, resulting in a victory by Franceball. However, before any more conflict can go further, the Japanese intervened, proposing an armistice between the two. Results With Japanball stepping in for an armistice, a Japanese-sponsored "Conference for the Cessation of Hostilities" was held at Saigonball and preliminary documents for a ceasefire between Franceball and Thailandball were signed aboard the cruiser ''Natori on 31 January 1941, and a general armistice had been arranged to go into effect at 10:00 on 28 January. The results were that Thailandball would get to annex many provinces of French Indochinaball, reorganizing them into Nakhon Champassakball, Phra Tabongball, Phibunsongkhramball, and Lan Changball. Category:Franceball Category:Wars Category:Japanball Category:World War II Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Wars involving Thailandball Category:Wars involving Franceball Category:Wars during WWII Category:Wars after WWI Category:Wars before Post-Cold War Category:Wars before Cold War Category:Wars after WWII